A Weekend Getaway
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: What better way to start a weekend getaway than with a dip in the pool? Tumblr request. (Fair Warning: contains smut.)


It had been an unexpected surprise. A happy one, sure, but unexpected none the less. Jasmin had just left work, only to find Steve standing in the parking lot waiting for her next to his truck, a smile on his lips. Jasmin walked over to him and kissed him. She felt him kissing her back, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss as he went.

They broke the kiss just by lack of air and that was when Jasmin asked him what he was doing there. After all, he was supposed to be at work. Steve told her that he had decided to take the weekend off and leave Danny in charge of everything. He added that he thought it would be a good idea to leave the city and head up to somewhere secluded. Jasmin agreed, excited by the prospects that a weekend away could bring as well by all the ideas she was already having for them. She didn't care where they were going as long as they were together.

She jumped in the truck and noticed that her bag was already in the backseat along with his duffel bag. "He must have asked Melissa or Kono to help him pack.", she thought, before turning to him and feeling his hand wrap around hers as he started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

It didn't take long for Jasmin to figure out where they were going after they left the city. Steve was taking her to the North Shore for the weekend, one of their favorite places in the whole island. When she asked him, to confirm her suspicions, he confirmed and told her that he had rented a place up there just for them. Jasmin could barely wait for this weekend to properly begin.

They arrived at the house he had rented and Jasmin was amazed by the beauty of it. It had its own private beach as well as a small pool. She already had a million ideas running through her mind on how to enjoy those places to the max.

Steve must've been thinking the same thing because as soon as Jasmin stood closer to the edge of the pool, he grabbed her waist and jumped in with her secure in his arms. When they came up for air, they started laughing and soon Steve was kissing her, caressing her face and his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her to him.

Jasmin felt just how eager Steve was, not only by the way he kissed her but also by the way she felt his erection pressed against her. If she was being honest, she had been wanting that all the way up there, feeling her underwear drenched with desire, as a consequence to her thoughts of all the things they could do there.

It didn't take long for Steve to start trailing her neck with kisses, rubbing his hands all over her body. He could hear her moan under him when he found his way to the zipper of her dress, undressing her and pulling it over her head, discarding it to the side.

She wasn't far behind. She took his shirt off, moving her hands over his chest and down his stomach, until she found the jean's buttons. She undid them and pushed her hand down his boxers, grabbing him and stroking him, while he kept kissing and sucking on her neck. She could hear him moan as soon as she grabbed him and even more so when she started to stroke him. She felt him stop her, clearly not wanting to finish before they even got started.

Steve stripped her of her underwear and picked up her legs. Rubbing himself on her, he heard her moan and beg him to fuck her. "Not yet.", he thought. He was gonna tease her for as long as he could. Her moans were music to his ears and soon the unmistakable sound of her coming was heard. He smiled, knowing that she was just as eager as he was.

Moving one hand south, he decided to play with her clit. Rubbing and flicking it, he could see on her face that she was making an effort not to scream with pleasure. He kept doing it until he felt her come. He then pushed two fingers inside of her and started thrusting them in and out. He knew how much she loved when he would do that to her. With his thumb still playing with her clit, she was reaching new heights and he could feel her cramping around his fingers and coming once again.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he pulled his cock out and aligned himself with her entrance. Thrusting hard inside of her, Steve heard her moan with pleasure. Giving her time to adjust, he kissed her neck and nibbled on her sweet spot. He felt her starting to move her hips, signaling to him that she was ready.

At first, he thrusted slowly, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her, touching her core with each stroke. But neither of them wanted to wait. She kept moving her hips, inciting him to move faster and harder. Steve heard her beg and plead with him and he knew he couldn't keep teasing her anymore.

Picking up speed, he thrusted inside of her faster and harder with each moan that came out of her lips. Soon, the only sounds he could hear was her moaning his name, begging him to fuck her harder and faster, and the sound of the water splashing around them. He loved feeling how her insides wrapped around his cock. How it was a perfect fit. How she would squeeze his cock with her pussy, making him dangerously close of coming.

Steve felt her come over and over again, her nails digging deep into his shoulders, pleads coming out of her lips to not stop until he came. So, he just kept going. She was tight, which made him want to fuck her even harder. With each stroke he would touch her core and he saw her arching her back, moaning in pleasure.

Steve felt himself getting close to hit his own peak and he let her know. A plead to come inside of her and to fill her up with his cum, was all that she was able to say in between moans. He fucked her as fast and as hard as he possible could. He felt her insides cramping and wrapping around his cock, as she hit her own peak, and soon he was giving her what she wanted. Coming inside of her, he felt her wrapping around his cock, sucking every last bit of cum that she possible could.

Resting his head on her shoulder, Steve kept her in place against him, allowing Jasmin to catch her breath and regain her strength. Once they both got themselves centered, he put her down, kissing her and making sure she was okay. Helping her out of the pool and adjusting himself inside his jeans, he left for a moment and quickly return carrying a towel and wrapping her in it, kissing her forehead before moving back inside the house. "Best start of a weekend ever.", Jasmin thought as she was lead to their bedroom, a smile on her lips and an eagerness to see what the rest of the weekend had in store for them.


End file.
